Watch Dogs
Watch Dogs is an action-adventure open world video game series developed by Ubisoft. The game revolves around the concept of hacking, and that the player's world is completely open, connected by everything. The player can use their hacking skills to their advantage and take down the corporation responsible, CTOS. Development Development on the first game began in 2009. As part of their research for the open world, the developers conducted field research around Chicago throughout development and captured footage for the design team. Development duties were shared between many of Ubisoft's studios worldwide. The first game was released in May 2014. Development on the second game started in late 2014, and the game was confirmed in May 2016. The second game is slated for a November 2016 release. Plot ''Watch Dogs'' In Watch Dogs, players take control of Aiden Pearce, a grey hat hacker and vigilante. After a hacking job gone wrong, a hit is sent out on Aiden. While intending to kill him, hitmen accidentally killed his niece Lena, and Aiden seeks to bring his own kind of justice to the people responsible, all while protecting his sister Nicole, and nephew Jackson. Aiden meets a host of allies over the course of the game: Jordi Chin, a "fixer" and Aiden's hired partner; Clara Lille, a tattoo artist and member of the "DedSec" hacker group (under the alias 'BadBoy17'); and Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney, a former CTOS engineer, and the hacker responsible for the Northeast Blackout of 2003. Aiden also encounters many enemies, including Delford "Iraq" Wade, a gang leader with a military background; and Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, owner of the Merlaut Hotel and crime boss of Chicago's crime underground. Other characters include Damien Brenks, Aiden's former mentor and partner-in-crime; and Maurice Vega, the triggerman who caused the accident that claimed Lena's life. ''Watch Dogs 2'' Following Chicago, San Francisco becomes the next city to install the CTOS surveillance system, which connects everyone with everything. The game features a new protagonist named Marcus Holloway, a young and intelligent hacker from Oakland, California. He was wrongly framed for a crime he did not commit when he was still a child by the upgraded CTOS system, CTOS 2.0, which connects his personal information to the crime. Realizing the system brings harm to the innocent citizens of San Francisco, he decides to work with the hacking group DedSec to take down the city's CTOS 2.0, and Blume, the creator of the CTOS system. Gameplay ''Watch Dogs'' Watch Dogs is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective. Players complete missions—linear scenarios with set objectives—to progress through the story. Outside of missions, players can freely roam the open world of Chicago. The world may be fully explored from the beginning of the game without restrictions, although story progress unlocks more gameplay content. The game's combat utilizes a combination of stealth components and limited parkour (there is no jumping up or across), along with the mechanics of a cover-based third-person shooter. The game allows the players to use non-lethal attacks and avoid killing anyone should they decide to, except the three main antagonists of the game, Damien Brenks, Lucky Quinn and Delford "Iraq" Wade. ''Watch Dogs 2'' Set within a fictionalized version of San Francisco, the first game's sequel is played from a third-person perspective and its world is navigated on-foot or by vehicle. Players control Marcus Holloway, a hacker who works with the hacking group DedSec to take down the city's CTOS 2.0, an advanced surveillance system and the successor to the original CTOS that dominated Chicago. Similar to its predecessor, Watch Dogs 2 is an action-adventure game with stealth elements. Played from a third-person perspective, the game features an open world set in a fictionalized version of San Francisco, for players to explore. The city of San Francisco consists of six different areas: the downtown area, Civic, Coast, Oakland, Marin, and Silicon Valley, all of which have different characteristics and aesthetics. The game's environment is more than twice as large as the setting from Watch Dogs. Players can navigate the city on-foot or by the various vehicles featured in the game, such as cars, trucks, motorbikes, quad bikes and boats. The driving mechanic was overhauled and was designed to be more accessible. The players can also shoot their weapons while driving. Marcus also has improved acrobatic skills, and has the ability to parkour around the city. This Wiki This wiki serves as a fanon base for all things related to the Watch Dogs series. Any person can create their own Watch Dogs-related content on this wiki. Sources #''Watch Dogs'' on Wikipedia #''Watch Dogs 2'' on Wikipedia #[http://watchdogs.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_Dogs_Wiki Watch Dogs official wiki] Category:Real World